Under The Rain
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: A single summer forced together by their parents. They thought it was going to be the worst summer ever, but fate had other plans for them. Takes place after the war and in between the 19 years later. One shot complete. D/G


Summary: A single summer forced together by their parents. They thought it was going to be the worst summer ever, but fate had other plans for them. Takes place after the war and in between the 19 years later. One shot complete. D/G

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF IT. **

**Written for the first kiss challenge. **

Ginny could hardly believe it; she had survived spending the summer with Draco Malfoy. They were forced together because their fathers were working on a special project at each other's homes. Kingsley told the families that there are too many nosey people at the Ministry and it would be easier to work on the project at their homes. Or at least that's what her father had told her. He didn't like having the Malfoy's at their house and vice versa. Thank goodness Ginny didn't have to go over to the Malfoy Manor. It was a mutual agreement and a well known fact that they didn't like each other. The one family that the Weasleys didn't care for the most it would have to be the Malfoys. Draco was forced to come because his father didn't trust him at home. He threw too many parties and trashed the manor and made the maids clean it up, therefore, as punishment Draco was forced to come.

She sat down and plopped her feet on the table. Ignoring Draco, as she did so many times that summer, she smirked behind the book she began one to be ignored, Draco, went in between the couch and table, pushed off her feet and walked through to sit down in the arm chair next to the couch.

"What was that for?" The slender red head with a bad temper asked.

"I wanted to sit down and you were in the way," sneered the oh-so-intelligent Draco.

"There are other ways to go around the table Malfoy." Ginny said gritting her teeth. Oh how she hated him. She hated everything about him; he blond hair that never seemed out of place, those dark grey eyes, and that smile, _oh that smile; that was a rare sight. Wait a moment, she stopped herself, was she just admiring a Malfoy? _

The seventeen year old shook her head and looked out the window. There was still daylight outside. Perfect. She had plenty of time to go grab her broom and fly around the hill behind her house. Her brothers played there all the time. She often snuck out there at night to play because they always said she was too young to play with them, and then she got on the Gryffindor Quidditchteam at Hogwarts. Leaving Draco in her living room she stormed out the front door, went around the back to the shed and grabbed Ron's old _Cleansweep Eleven_. Ginny walked to the hill she and her brothers played Quidditch after they found out that she was a great player.

Ginny put the wooden broom between her legs and kicked off. She soared into the sky not caring how high she went. She zoomed and did zig zags in and out of the clouds. How she loved the feeling of the wind in her hair! She missed that. Feeling brave , she took her hand off of the broom. She loved that trick. It always made her brothers scared for her when she did that. Oh the feeling of totally freedom she had every time she was in the air. She wanted to jump for joy, but couldn't because she was on a broom. Ginny then started slowing down back towards the ground. She focused on her landing. It was quiet and perfect. Hopping off her broom she couldn't help but squeal and looked at the broom. She must remember to get one of the brooms for herselfone day.

"Having a bit too much fun?" Ginny looked up from the ground

"What are you doing out here, Malfoy?" She asked, startled.

"I followed you."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"So let me get this straight. You left the house to follow me just because you're bored? Typical."She shook her head.

"Yep, and what's typical?"he asked, shading his eyes from the setting sun.

"Your behavior."

He looked confused."Explain."

"What's there to explain? You're a Malfoy. You think you're better than everyone. You're always rude to everyone especially me." Draco laughed at her comment. Ginny didn't see anything funny about it.

"What's so damn funny Draco?" She asked, becoming more irritated.

"That you are so naive. Haven't you heard the phrase ' If a boy teases you that means he likes you?"

Ginny stared at him. Where did that come from? Had he really just said what she thought he said? Did he really mean that he liked her? And why? He wasn't to suppose to like a plain girl like herself. So she thought that about her anyways. She didn't like how she looked. However, guys in school always thought she was pretty sexy and hot. She didn't see it.

"Hello? Ginny did you hear me?" Draco waved his large hands in front of her face.

"Oh sorry, just thinking." Ginny looked at Draco. She felt a strange pull deep in her stomach. Or was it her heart? Ginny shook her head.

"What?"

"Whyare you here?"

"Because my father doesn't trust me at home."

"No, I mean, why are you out here with me on the hill?."

"I told you Gin, because I followed you." He breathed her name as if he held some sort of secret lust for her. Ginny definitely felt something right then and there. Her heart ached for him to say more. _Wait. Ginny. Stop._ She told herself. It would never happen.

"You followed me because you were bored." She asked incredulously.

"Actually, that's not why I followed you. I wanted to see if you were up for a challenge." Ginny was intrigued_. _

"And what, pray tell did you have in mind?"

"Just a little bet."He looked at here with a typically infuriating Draco-smirk on his face.

"I'm listening." She said.

Draco flashed his incredibly white teeth at her. _Oh God that smile_. _What was he doing to her?_ Was he casting some sort of spell on her without him knowing or was it really love? She didn't know. All she knew was she wanted to know what he had in mind.

"How about a little game to see who can fly the fastest." He said finally.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Draco, we all know you're a lousy Quidditch player. We know the only reason why you were on the team because your _daddy_ bought the whole team Nimbus 2001 brooms. Just face it. You stink."

"Little do you know, young Weasley."He said smugly.

"I may have a couple of tricks you don't know about.

"Alright then. What's your wager?"

"Have you ever kissed a Slytherin?" Draco asked .

Ginny thought for a moment. They weren't exactly in school anymore, but once a student at Hogwarts, always a student at Hogwarts.

"Now why would I want to kiss a Slytherin? Lord knows where their mouths have been." Ginny said sarcastically.

"What's so great about kissing a Slytherin, anyway?"

"You wouldn't know it unless you tried." Draco sneered.

"What? Why would I want to kiss a Malfoy?"

"Experience."

"Ha! I've had plenty of experience kissing, thank you very much. And I don't need to prove it to you." Ginny snapped.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you dated Saint Potter. Well I wouldn't want your tongue in my mouth after you kissed him, anyway." Draco said, rather childishly.

"Get on with your idea Draco. I don't have time to waste standing here with you." She tried to look bored.

"How about a little race? Winner, gets to have the other person as a slave for a day." He said .Ginny laughed.

"A Slave? Now really, what in the world would make you think that I'd want to be your slave?"

"Don't like? Then what about if I win, you have to kiss me."

She thought about his offer for a moment. Nodding, she said,

"I've got a better deal, if I win, you have to leave me alone for the rest of the year."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?"

"Yeah I heard you. So what? It won't matter. I won't be the one kissing you. You'll be leaving me alone for the remainder of the year."

"That sounds reasonable. Do we have a deal?" Draco asked handing out his hand as if he wanted her to shake it.

"Deal." Ginny took his hand and shook it. What had she just done? She just made a deal with a Malfoy. It was like making a deal with the devil. Ginny hoped she'd beat Draco tomorrow. She did NOT want to kiss a Malfoy.

* * *

That evening, Ginny couldn't sleep, because she kept thinking of Draco's challenge. Frustrated with herself, Ginny got up and dressed. She knew by the low rumbles of the thunder that a storm was coming soon. Perfect; she had just enough time to sneak in some flying before the storm hit. She didn't care, she just had to flying before Draco came over with his father the next morning.

The youngest Weasley quietly crept down the stairs not wanting to wake her up parents. She knew she would be in trouble if they knew she was about to fly after his late at night. A long time ago before Fred died, her the twins were flying well after midnight. and flew too close to the muggle street. Fred raced to catch the Quaffle just as an eighteen-wheeler emerged from around the corner. The muggle slammed on his breaks. and managed to stop just in front of Fred. The Ministry was called and they had to put a memory charm on the driver so he would forget the whole thing. Her parents were furious with the twins. They grounded them for jeopardizing the wizard community. The ministry was nice enough not to put it in the papers and not to get their father in trouble since he works for the ministry. Her parents made a rule that no one was allowed to fly after midnight.

Ginny smiled when she reached the shed. She pointed her wand at the shed lock and whispered, "_Alohomora_!" and unlocked the shed with her wand. She grabbed the broom she's used earlier in the day and kicked off hard from the ground. A gentle breeze picked up as she flew around the trees. She then flew high above them and back down in between them. Thunder rumbled sounding closer to her but she didn't care. Gentle rain started falling just as Ginny flew above the trees again. It fell lightly for several long minutes as she continued to fly. Then it started pouring hard on her face. The drops stung her neck as they fell, but Ginny kept on flying. Ginny quickly swerved to avoid a low branch. Her fingers slipped as she tried to grip the broom. Ginny fell crashing to the muddy ground below.

He had seen her take off and when she fell, raced to her aid the instant she hit the ground. He sat next to her on the ground Indian style carefully making sure she wasn't badly injured."Ginny?" He then moved his hand in a calm matter despite how nervous he really was across her face.

"Draco?" A puzzled look grew on her face.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, anxiously. She shook her head."What are you doing here?" They asked at the same time. She smiled.

"I couldn't sleep. I came to your house because I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Me?" She tried sitting up."Don't move. You fell pretty far. Your body must be sore." He said.

"It is, but I'll deal with it. You snuck out because of me? Why?"

"I don't know. I had a strong feeling that I needed to see you tonight. A strong, nagging feeling. Maybe you falling off the broom was the reason why. What were you thinking, flying in the middle of a thunderstom? You could have been struck by lightning! Or been killed!." His tone of voice changed when looked at her.

"Why would you care if I would have died? Wouldn't that be cause for celebration?"

"I'm not that cold and heartless. I do have feelings and care about people you know."

"OH really?"

"Yes. Just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I don't have feelings for anyone else. I'm not a heartless prick like my father."He had to let his true feelings for her escape. He couldn't hold them in much longer or they'd explode into something horrible.

"Ginny," He said softly.

"What?" Rain continued to pour hard on the two of them in the grass.

"I have to show you something."

"What?"

"This." Draco leaned down. His hard lips brushed against her soft ones. Her mouth opened instantly as his tongue outlined her lips. He moaned as she softly licked a corner of his mouth, and empowered by his weakness, she sensuously licked the other side. She felt the his hand on the back of her head as he pulled her closer to crushing his mouth on hers. Impatiently the kiss deepened, each wanting more. He held her forcefully as if he let go she would disappear. The kisses were angry, but they both responded with a need that neither of them could fight any longer. Finally, after what could have been hours, he pulled away, both unable to quiet their pulse or slow their breathing for a long time. He lay next her and gently pushed her hair out of her eyes. She gently touched his face, tracing her finger along his lay together in the quiet of the storm. After a long time, Draco looked at her with a soft look in his eyes.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." He confessed kissing her hand.

" I think I know I do." She replied, smiling. He looked at her.

"Since the bookstore?" Ginny asked gently.

"Yes," Draco breathed.

"When you stood up to me about Potter, my heart changed forever but I couldn't show it."

Ginny looked at Draco and smiled.

"Now what?" She asked him.

"How about this." Draco leaned forward again. His lips tickled hers as he lightly brushed them against hers.

**Author's note:** I'm going to leave it a cliff hanger, but I guess you can pretty much see what's going to happen. It was written for the first kiss challenge. I hope you like it. I will not continue. It's just a one shot story. Thanks for reading it. Also, special thanks to Rita Arabella Black for correcting my story. Thanks!


End file.
